101 Shots of Love
by jujubee123
Summary: 101 One shots of Seddie throughout the years. Stories of friendship, betrayal, love, heartbreak, and family.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys!**

**So I know that I am working on my other seddie story "Set Me As a Seal Upon Your Heart" (titled after one of my all time favorite chorus songs). But at the moment, school, work, and my musical ambitions are becoming very demanding so to keep the juices flowing and all that jazz, I'm doing yet another dead challenge, this one from Ashlee Seddie. :0) Why? For fun. **

**I hope you don't think that I'm abandoning SMAASUYH (the title is forever long xD) trust me I'm not. New ideas are always on in my thoughts! I will update as soon as school dies down, but for now, enjoy these 101 one-shots. here are the rules by Ashlee Seddie:**

**Rules below:**

**All one shots must be put together as chapters in one story. Not separate one shots.  
2. You can call them what ever you want, as long as it says at some point that is a response to my challenge.  
You can use the words in any way you please, they can be singular, plural, whatever.  
4. Each chapter must be named with that word(s).  
5. The one shots don't have to be related.**

**6. You can put them in any order you want.**

**7. Don't make any chapters' nasty- this is a K-T rated challenge. You all know what I mean.**

**8. If you accept this challenge, you must start on it before August. It can end whenever.**

**Words:**

**Gravy**

**Daydream **

**Blondes**

**Grapes**

**Laugh**

**Prank**

**Gift**

**Lips**

**Web show**

**Soft**

**Weak **

**Balloon**

**Dance**

**Hug**

**Cool**

**Flying**

**Time**

**January**

**Stressed**

**Test**

**Sign**

**Picture**

**Moonlight**

**Boredom**

**Text**

**Stuffed Animal**

**Poster**

**Clueless**

**Ham**

**Theme Song**

**Fight**

**Bad Boy**

**Girly**

**Crayons**

**Storm**

**Mumble**

**Makeup**

**Dress**

**Impression**

**Thrill**

**Flowers**

**Perfection**

**Influence**

**Trampoline**

**Wreck**

**Bracelet**

**Hospital**

**Circus**

**Seattle**

**Tiger**

**Drawing**

**Zoo**

**Air Hockey**

**Cookie**

**Hamster**

**Cage**

**Piano**

**TV**

**Glint**

**Mischief**

**Sculpture**

**Summer**

**School**

**Rubber band**

**Rainbow**

**Monkey**

**Rollercoaster **

**Game**

**Night**

**Third**

**Afternoon**

**Pointless**

**Friday**

**Bowling**

**Paper Airplane**

**Journal**

**Accident**

**Mistake**

**Flawed**

**Hate**

**Love**

**Nicknames**

**Thoughts**

**Lecture**

**Project**

**Tomboy**

**Frienemies**

**Cuddling**

**Park**

**Banter**

**Guess**

**Confession**

**Baseball Bat**

**Scream**

**Contest**

**Locker**

**Crazy**

**Handcuffs**

**Worried**

**Sleepover**

**Jealousy**

**Well, there they are random words I thought of at 11:00 at night. Now all you have to do is the challenge. If you have any more questions message me! Challenge closed August 1, 2010. This will not be judged, this is simply for fun. I can NOT wait to see what you all come up with.**

**Good Luck!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**

**So there it is! Cross your fingers that I don't get into any trouble for this and ENJOY!**


	2. Gravy

**Gravy**

It's been and hour.

One long hour in this stupid, quiet, nerd house called a library.

And here's the kicker.

It's been one long hour in this stupid, quiet, nerd house called a library with the one and only, King of the Nubs...

Freddifer Benson.

I was failing math and, being the wad of nubbiness he is, offered to tutor me. Of course I said no, but then he lured me in with chocolate covered bacon. My favorite. So that's how I got here. Surrounded by study groups, ladies with eyes like hawks brimming over their cat-eye shaped glasses, and a clown named Dewey waiting for a pack of 5 year olds to read to. I hate clowns.

"Okay. So, now that you have log sub 5 on each side of the equal sign, you can cancel them out, see?" he looked up for a second at me. Our faces were much closer than I thought they would be, but with him leaning over the paper and me leaning close, pretending to pay attention, it was expected now that I think about it. Our noses nearly brushed, it was almost... intimate. I would have pulled away, but that would make me seem like a coward, so I held my ground, staring back somewhat defiantly into his eyes.

His brown eyes.

Like bacon.

Or gravy.

"Sam are you listening to me?" he whispered, his warm voice weaved it's way through my thoughts.

"You have gravy colored eyes..." I blurted out suddenly. 'STUPID! STUPID!'

He leaned away from me slowly, a confused smirk on his face. "Uh... 'preciate that... Sam..."

I cleared my throat, trying in vain to wisk away the awkwardness of those five seconds that seemed to pass like a snail crawling after a banana on the other side of a highway. "You should..." I scoffed. "The rest of you is just nerd."

He nodded courtly. "Okay... well I think our session is over. Wanna go grab a smoothie?"

"A-actually... I think I should go... My mom needs me to help her... uh.. dye her hair..." I lied.

"Oh... alright..." he seemed... disappointed. "So I guess I'll just catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya 'round Freddingdong."

He laughed, his gravy eye getting all squinty and cute. "That's a new one."

"Sure is! See ya when I see ya..." I sputtered, spinning on my heel to run out of the library. I probably looked stupid... no doubt leaving him in confusion but whatever. That was wierd. I had to get out of there.

But, I had to admit, with all the working out, the growing up, the deeper voice, and the higher threshold for pain...

Freddie was okay.

Just okay.

Maybe a little more than okay.

Okay?


	3. Balloon

**Balloon**

It was Carly's birthday today. One of the best days of the year for her, especially since the entire school and the entire fanbase of iCarly gives her presents and hugs and loud "happy birthdays!" from across the hall on this special day. And cards and candy and there were more boys than usual drooling at her locker, hoping a happy Carly meant an _easy_ Carly.

But when my birthday rolls around...

Nothing happens.

Sure, I get the happy birthday hug from Frednub and Carly, every other year Spencer would bake me a cake, and that one time I was given a surprize party. But honestly, how many people were actually at that party for me and not because Carly begged? I'm guessing not many.

So here I sit, on the curb in front of school, waiting for my mom to come get me. Carly asked me to come over and help her celebrate with a Girly Cow marathon and endless bottles of Peppy Cola. But that would happen after her big party.

The party I truthfully didn't want to go to this year.

Does that make me a bad friend?

Is it so awful that I'm jealous of my best friend. The one who let's me sleep over at her house when my mom is too much to bear? The friend who shares clothes with me when I look particularly ratty? The person who means the most to me?

Well... _A_ person who means _a lot_ to me. There's another that comes in a close second.

Maybe even... first.

A kid that hugs me when I'm feeling sad or lonely, who's not afraid to touch me when I'm tearing up. The boy who brings me fat cakes and bacon for no reason. The nerd that helps me with math so I won't flunk out of high school.

Freddie...

I dropped my head into my crossed arms on top of my knees. Freddie stirs up all kinds of feelings inside me and I don't know what to do about it.

"Sam?" a rumbling voice called a ways across the parking lot. As he strode over to me, I saw he was holding in his fingertips, a purple and blue balloon that had "SALUTATIONS" across it in bright red letters. "What are you doing out here? You'll get sick in this rain..."

I looked up at the sky just as a fat raindrop plopped into my eye. I cringed while trying to rub it out. "Oh look at that... It _is _raining..."

He studied my face for a moment before gesturing with his head for us to go sit under the outdoor lunch room's awning. "Come on."

He reached out a warm firm hand and pulled me to my feet. Not letting go even as we fast-walked to the nearest lunch table. His body was warm, and close and I could feel my heart racing. But I blamed it on our walking pace. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked while I sat, he then dropped down beside me and huddled close.

"I'd be better if you backed up a little..." I tried to sound menacing, but it came out as a whisper.

"You're shiviring, Sam. Let me help warm you up."

I sighed. He _was_ really warm. "I'm a terrible friend."

"What? No you're not. Your a great friend... A little agressive sure but-"

"See?" I cut him off, facing him directly. "I'm too... _mean_ to have any real friends. They all hate me."

"What are you talking about?" Freddie murmured. "You have Carly. You have... _me... _And I'll always be here... What brought this on anyway?"

I sniffled. It was wierd how comfortable I was around him now that I could cry right in front of him. "N-Nobody celebrates my birthday the way they do Carly's..." He said nothing. He knew it was true. He knew I could see it on his face.

We sat there in silence for a while, listening to the rain fall around us. Soon I broke the pause.

I scoffed. "Salutations?"

"Yes. It's a greeting."

"What ever happened to Happy Birthday?"

"This isn't for Carly..." he smiled. "It's for _you_."

I took the purple string that held it from him and let a smile break across my lips. I was happy. For the first time all day, I was... really, _really_ happy.

"Why?" was all I could ask.

He grinned wider and put one arm around my shoulders. "Because we're best friends, Sam. You seemed down today, and when I went to pick up balloons for Carly's party, I saw this, and I don't know why but... I thought of you. So here you go. A special balloon just for Sam. Salutations."

I had to giggle. It was a freakish, girly giggle... but I giggle. "Thanks, Freddie..."

I rested my head on his shoulder, letting all the feelings associated with Freddie just take over. We didn't speak. We just enjoyed a moment of quiet together.

Until my mom's yellow hummer rolled into the soggy parking lot.


	4. Hugs

Freddie's hugs were always the same. Warm, firm, safe.

Freddie's hugs always left me wanting more. Of his body, his scent, his... you know.

Freddie's hugs made me feel loved. Like I was the only woman in the world and he cherished me above everyone else.

Freddie's hugs were sweet. When he wrapped his arms around me and our children. The me, our children and grandchildren.

Freddie's hugs reminded me that he was everything I ever wanted.

Freddie's hugs were my solace.

Freddie's hugs are gone.

And when I'm gone. I'll feel them again.


	5. Crayons

**So school is out for me! That means I have much more time to write, and that means many more fanfictions :0) Happy summer, everyone!**

**Crayons**

Little Fredward Benson sat peacefully in his corner of the Kindergarten room during recess, coloring in his "At the Zoo!" coloring book, humming the Belly-Tummies theme song happily to himself.

"Hey!"

Fredward looked up to see a girl with long, curly, blonde hair standing before him with her hands on her hips. He smiled at her, trying to be friendly. "Hi! My name is Fredward!"

"That's a stupid name!" the girl laughed. "You need a better one..." she stroked her chin thoughtfully. Your new name is Freddie."

"B- I- I don't-"

"I wasn't asking! I'm telling you! Your name is _Freddie_."

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "B-But… my mom-"

"Are you a Mama's boy? 'Cuz I don't like Mama's boys. They're stupid. Just like the name Fredward."

Little Fredward started to cry. This was not turning out to be a good first day. "I'm not a mama's boy!" he wailed.

"And you're a cry baby too?" she leaned over and poked him repeatedly until the teacher had to come over and pull the maniacally laughing girl off of the bawling boy.

"Sam!" Mrs. Edison reprimanded. "We do not touch others when they do not want to be touched! Can you apologize to Fredward?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Freddie…"

The boy sniffled a little and wiped his nose before replying. "It's okay…"

"Very good," Mrs. Edison nodded approvingly. "Now play nice okay?" And she walked away.

Sam was thoughtfully quiet for a few seconds before she whispered. "You're dumb… But you're alright… I think I'll let you be my sidekick."

"D-does that mean you'll be nice to me?"

Sam shrugged. "Eh, probably not… Now gimme your crayons!"


	6. Cookie

**Cookie**

"Cookie."

"Yes, baby," Sam smiled at her one year old son as she munched happily on a big chocolate chip cookie her husband had bought her while running errands. "This is a cookie."

"Cookie?" Adam gurgled, stretching out his pudgy little arms.

Sam looked between her beautiful child and the beautiful sweet treat in her hands. Torn. "Uh… Sweetie, wouldn't you much rather have some-" she stood from the kitchen table, reaching into the pantry for some baby snacks. "Graduates? They're apple cinnamon! Your favorite."

Adam shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, Mommy. Cookie!"

"But, Adam…"

"Peez, Mommy? Cookie, peeezz?" he looked up her with those ginat, brown, puppy dog eyes, identical to his father's, and her heart melted.

With a sigh, she broke off a piece of the cookie, placing it on his high chair table. "There. Happy?"

Adam glanced down at the small piece his mother had given him, then back to the still huge cookie in here hands. "No, no, no! COOKIE!"

"Well, excuse me!" Sam exclaimed teasingly, breaking off a bigger piece for him. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Adam squealed in delight at the bigger portion and began stuffing more than he could fit into his mouth and tried chewing it with his the only front four teeth he had. "Haha, dank you, Mommy!"

Sam gave him a warm smile, leaning down to kiss his crumby lips. "Aw, your welcome baby boy. I'd give you the world if I could."

"Da word?" Adam asked dramatically stretch his arms out.

This mother grinned brightly. "Yes. The whole, entire world… I love you."

"Lubb ya, Mommy…"


	7. Text

**Text**

Hey.

**Hey. I miss u.**

And I don't! I'm glad 2 finally get a break from u.

**Oh plz Sam. U know u miss me 2.**

…..

**You do! This whole separate the wife and the husband for a week until the wedding is dumb.**

Yeah I think so 2. No one knows how to make my bacon the way u do.

**So that's why ur marrying me? For my culinary skills?**

Pretty much yeah.

**I love you too Sam.**

Psssh whatever.

**Its true! Sam, I love you more than I ever loved anyone. That's why I'm marrying you.**

….. I'll admit…. I kinda miss u 2. And I love you.

**I knew it… I miss kissing u.**

Don't worry Fredwich. We'll hav lots of time to kiss on our honeymoon *wink*.

**That is true. I can't wait to spend a whole 3 weeks in Hawaii with you. Out on the beach, tan, swimming… Being all alone 4 once.**

Well… actually I'm more excited about the food. They say Hawaii has great stuff…

**Aaand there goes a moment.**


	8. Mistake

**This is a tag to iOMG. Enjoy and review!**

**Mistake**

"Sam, wait!" Freddie called after her, still slightly stunned from when she kissed him. He could still taste her on his lips, could still feel the way her hands gripped his arms as she pulled him in. And now she was running. Like she always did when she was helpless to use her intimidation and violence to shoo her problems away. He followed her into an abandoned hallway upstairs in the school.

"Just leave me alone."

"No," he caught up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him. The streaks that lined her face struck him to the core. Acting on impulse, he brushed them away softly, holding back a grin of pride as he watched her eyes flutter close at his touch. "You can't run from this…"

She was silent for a moment, eyes downcast, avoiding him. "I should have never kissed you…" she murmured pushing his hand away. "It was a mistake."

Freddie moved in closer to her. "What makes you say that?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

So the tears had not swayed her aggression. "In this situation, Sam, yes I am. You're going to have to explain."

Sam groaned and pushed him away. "Can't we just leave it alone?"

"No…"

She glared at him, hoping to scare him away, but Freddie wouldn't back down. He knew her too well, and after all these of knowing her, he learned there was no reason to be afraid. "Fine…" she backed up to the wall behind her and sat, patting the ground next to her for him to join her. He nodded, sitting close enough that their shoulders brushed and Sam could feel the sloping muscles in his arms.

"Freddie…" she began. "I've never hated you."

"So you said. But, then why did you act like it for so long?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe it's because… I didn't want to admit that I might… just… like you… a little…"

Freddie was quiet as he tried to evaluate exactly how to approach her without embarrassing her. He knew that no matter how tough she seemed on the outside, on the inside was a complex, fragile person. "Y-you…"

She looked away from him. "See? It was a mistake because you don't like me like that and now I just ruined our friendship… Or what I thought was a friendship."

That's when he jumped in. "Sam, you can't be serious… You're my best friend…You know me better than anyone… And if I'm being completely honest…" his heart began to race. "…I… I kind of… like you too…"

Most girls would have replied: 'You do?', or even bolder girls would ask him to date. But Sam…

"Why?" she breathed. "How?"

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me…" She shook her head. "Sam…" When she didn't turn her head, he moved onto his knees directly in front of her forcing her to look at him. He was so close he could see the little flecks of green in her sleepy, blue eyes. "Sam… You're different than any other girl I've known. You're funny and smart. You'll do anything to protect your friends. You're fun to be around… and you're really pretty…"

He smiled at the blush that graced her cheeks. "I'm not sorry you kissed me…" he whispered.

Sam's eyes flickered between his, he was so close. She could feel his breath on her face, and suddenly she thought of the way it felt to kiss him. His soft, gentle mouth that tasted like something sweet mixed with something just plain… Freddie. Her gaze flipped down to his mouth again and he took that as a sign.

He pushed forward, brushing his mouth sweetly against hers a first, testing the waters. It wasn't long before Sam quickly reciprocated, holding him around his shoulders and pulling him as close to her as she could get him in their current position. She suddenly found herself wishing in the back of her mind that she could find an unlimited supply of oxygen so she would never have to stop. She ached to have him closer; she couldn't get enough.

Sam felt so right. He didn't understand how he had never noticed the feeling of belonging that came with being around Sam. A feeling of coming home came over him and he pulled away slowly, pecking her lips a few times gently before letting go completely. He studied her face, her swollen mouth and glazed-over eyes.

"Wow…" he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

That was all that could be said, and the stayed there, silently kissing and touching until they heard Carly and Brad calling for them.


	9. Thoughts

**So who saw the promo for iLOST MY MIND? I did! I'm torn because I want August to hurry up and come so I can see it, but then again, school starts in August... Oh well! The next shot should be filled with speculation :0) **

**Also, I will be working on New Family, Old Stalkers on my way to the Big Apple tomorrow on the plane, so there might not be an update until Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how busy I'll be.**

**Anyways, enjoy this short drabble and review!**

**Thoughts**.

_He looks so hot up there._

_She's beautiful. How'd I get so lucky?_

_I don't ever want this moment to end._

_I don't ever want this moment to end._

_I can't believe the way he's looking at me. I, of all people, don't deserve to be looked at like that… Like I'm perfect._

_She's perfect…_

_Oh, he smells_ _so good._

_She looks so nervous._

_I'm so nervous…_

_I love you, Samantha Puckett._

_I love you, Fredward Benson._

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Benson!" the priest declared as the crowd cheered.

"Ew I feel like your mom…"

"Okay, try not to ruin the moment…"

"Nyyehhh!"

"Nyyehhhh!"


	10. Hamster

**So I decided to leave you guys with one more one shot before the speculation one that I'm working on. Enjoy and Review! Reviews are love**

**Hamster**

"Freddie, look at this little guy!" Sam cooed as she tapped on the glass of a little hamster cage. We were hanging out in the mall, walking hand in hand in comfortable silence when she saw a pet store and dragged me in after seeing a cage of little brown hamsters in the window. "He's so cute! Let's get him!"

"You can't be serious..." I drawled. She'd had crazy ideas in the past, but she usually knew they would never be put in motion (except that one time with Bikini Dog Food Fights on iCarly.) This time though, the pleading look in her eyes made me think that she actually thought we should randomly pick up and buy a hamster.

"Oh, Mama's serious..."

"But-"

She sauntered up close to me, running her finger down my chest. "I'll make it worth your while..." she breathed.

Tempting as she was, I gently pushed her away."Sam, we can't just get a hamster out of nowhere…"

"But he's not from nowhere!" she argued still cooing at the little rodent. "You're from the pet store aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"You know what I mean.." I groaned. "We didn't come here for a pet did we? No, so I say we just keep walking around."

"Ugh… Who are you my mom? Besides, you know I hate walking long distances."

"Then why'd you want to come to the mall?"

She stood straight, looking at me like I was the dumbest person on the planet. "Duh, Benson… Because there's _food _at every corner. After walking a short distance, I can stop and eat. Himbisule..."

I rolled my eyes. "Right… And speaking of food, if we leave now I'll buy you anything you want."

"Will you buy me the hamster?" she asked as she poked at the cage again.

"No!"

"Come on, Fredwich! Look at it as practice…"

"Practice?" I crossed my arms in contemplation. "Practice for what?"

Her prodding stopped and she froze. "Um… N-nothing…"

"Sam, we're getting married in a month. You should be able to tell me everything."

"Alright..." She stood straight again and grabbed my hand. "I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go someplace more private…"

I let her lead me out of the pet store, into a secluded corner of the mall near a back entrance. She pulled me to stand with her against the wall. "Sam, what's going on?"

I watched as she took a deep breath, then spoke at hyper speed. "Okay… I didn't want to tell you like this… I wanted to wait until we were home and you were in a super good mood because I know how much you want this but you think it's too soon and I didn't want this for us yet either but I guess I'll have to because there nothing I can-"

"Sam, spit it out…" I urged softly.

"I- I'm pregnant…"

That was when the world stopped. Emotions rushed through me, happiness, surprise, joyfulness, excitement… and a little fear. I grabbed my fiancé up in my arms and held her as tight as I could. "Your pregnant…."

I felt her nod against my chest. "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" I held her away from me and gazed into her eyes. How was it possible that everyday she showed me something that makes me fall even more in love. "I'm over the moon, Sam…"

She smiled, kissing me sweetly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Fredbag…"

We stood there hugging for a few minutes until I pulled away with a kiss to her forehead. "Mm… You know, you should probably call me Freddad…"

She shook her head. "No… Let's leave the nicknames to me…"

"Oh come on. Call me Freddad…"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Okay. Tell you what. I'll call you Freddad if you buy us that cute little hamster."

"Done," I answered quickly. The prospect of being a father made me want to buy Sam the whole world. "Right now, I'd buy you 5 hamsters…"

Her face lit up. "Really?"

So that's how we ended up with Moose, Ellie, Monster, Barry, and Bacon. Our firstborns


	11. Guess

**Okay, forget the speculation one for a little bit. The juices just aren't flowing in that category just yet. But here's a little something that came to me as I looked at my list of words and found "Guess." Enjoy and review!**

**Guess**

"I don't think it's a good idea to play the "guess who" with Sam..." Gibby advised.

Freddie shook his head with a smile. "I don't see why not. She may not admit it, but I _know_ she likes all the affectionate, lovey-dovey stuff."

Gibby shrugged. "Okay man... I mean she's your girlfriend do what you want." Suddenly, his attention flicked to the other side of the cafeteria where there sat an abandoned plate of brussel sprouts. "Oh! Gotta go. Those sprouts are calling my name. Gibbehh!" he shouted, then ran off.

Freddie, stunned, watched him as he fled to that table and devoured the smelly veggies like he hadn't eaten in years. He shook his head. 'Only Gibby..." he thought, then his eyes turned to Sam, who's back was facing him. She was sitting next to Carly and across from Wendy, not paying any attention to their conversation since it was Ravioli Day. He smiled, here was one of the many reason he loved her.

Slowly, he snuck up behind her, placing a finger on his lips to silence the other girls, what he didn't notice was Carly mouthing "NO!"

"Guess who?" Freddie whispered into hair as he covered her eyes.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the nurses office with a black eye.


	12. Girly

**Finally here's another update! This is what you get when I watch too much "Say Yes to the Dress" _then _watch "Nick and Vanessa's Dream Wedding." I love weddings... So here we go :0)**

**Girly**

There is nothing more girly and stupid than girly-stupid-wedding-dress-shopping.

They're a waste of time and money, both which could be spent on more important things like food... or bail. But what was I doing on this Saturday morning and freaking 8 o'clock? I was at a dress store with Carly and Melanie.

"Sam," Carly prodded from outside the door as I slipped into a dress my consultant picked out for me. "Don't you want to look nice for Freddie?"

I scoffed. "If by _now_ I need to look nice to impress him, why would I be marrying the kid?"

"Suck it in a little please," my consultant advised. I'm guessing the platter or cheese fries I had just before we came here wasn't a good idea. Once the clamps were put on me, I looked at myself from all angles.

I looked like a poodle.

The dress was too puffy, there was too much frilly embroidery. Ick.

"That looks stunning on you..." my consultant beamed.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Come on, Sam!" I heard Melanie shout from the other side of the dressing room door. "We want to see you!"

I rolled my eyes at the cheery tone in her voice. Twins, shmins... It pissed me off more often than not. "Alright, alright..." I groaned, lifted up the heavy skirt to walked out. As the door opened, Carly and Melanie's eyes went wide and I could swear there were tears in Carly's.

"Wow..." Melanie breathed. "Sam you look amazing..."

"Freddie's gonna flip out..." Carly added.

I cringed "I look like a frumpy version of a barbie in a wedding dress..."

That got them out of the trance.

"Sam, are you _freaking _kidding me?" Melanie steamed.

"Dude, you look great!"

I shook my head. "It's just not me, you guys... When have I ever been girly and poofy? Let's try on another one."

So the day went on. And each dress turned out just like the first one. Everything they put me was not me at all. Either too poofy, or too fancy, or too frilly... And after 2 hours I was beginning to think that I should just get married in jeans. That was until I saw this one dress. It was what the people here called a "mermaid dress." When I first heard of it, I thought, 'why the heck would I want to look like a fish?' But this dress was awesome.

"Can I try that one on?" I asked, pointing to it. I was eager, just looking at it was getting me excited.

"Sure..."

She took it off the rack and led me to the fitting room and as I passed Carls and Mel, I smiled, a for real smile. "I think this is it guys..."

And when I put it on, I loved it more. It was wierd, different, and still pretty. The fitted part as a cool looking, strapless, black lace bodice that flared out to a silky white skirt and around my waist, was a sash that could be any color I wanted. And of course I went with purple, me and Freddie's color. I smiled at my reflection. That was it.

* * *

During the reception as Freddie and I had our first dance as a couple in the boring, married world, he whispered. "Okay, I didn't get the chance to say this all day but... I have to say, Sam... That dress...?"

"What about it?"

"It's definitely you."

"Of course it's me. What else would I choose?"

"I thought you might let Carly and Melanie pick out something... you know..."

"Girly?" I answered for him. He nodded.

"Yeah I thought I would too... Just to shut them up..."

He laughed. "I'm glad you chose this one... Because you, being _you,_ is all I've ever wanted."

I rested my head against his shoulder so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"You're blush-"

"Shut up."

"Sorry..."


	13. Banter

**Okay so here's a second chapter in the same day because I'm BORED so I decided to post another one. I also have a special Jersey Shore one-shot coming on Thursday to celebrate the opening of season FOUR! Yeah I'm a JS fan... Hope you enjoy these cute little Seddie banters throughout the years.**

**Banter**

**Age 4**

"Sam! Gimme my apple juice back!"

"No!"

"But I'm thirsty!"

"NO!"

"How come?"

"'Cuz you're a wuss!"

"You have cooties 'cuz your a _girl!"_

"You smell like old fogies!"

"What's that?"

"I dunno butcha smell like one!"

"Well you look like a ephalant sat on your face!"

"Your hair looks like Hippolopamus poop!"

**age 10**

"Sam don't lick the swing set..."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying that people's butts-"

"I don't care about people's butts!"

...

"Ugh... Sam this is a bad idea..."

"Oh quit your gripin'..."

"Ewwwwwwww..."

"Your mom."

"My mom what?"

"Nothing. Just your mom. That should speak for itself."

"You have problems, Lady!"

"You take tick baths!"

"You do bad in school!"

"You're a nerd!"

"At least I know better than to lick a swing."

"At least I have a life!"

**age 15**

"Ohh... What's this button do?"

"Nonononononono Sam don't touch the-"

"...Ooopsie."

"Oh don't oopsie me, Puckett. Look what you did to my laptop! It's gonna take me forever to rewire the server, connect the-"

"Ugh shut up with this boring talk!"

"It's not boring! It's useful! It's how you and Carly get to do the show every week!"

"I told you from the beginning Benson. _You guys _do all the work and _Mama's _gonna just be the sidekick. I have nothing to do with your geeky tech-nerd stuff."

"Yes you do!"

"How?"

"You _RUINED _my laptop!"

"Blehh details... details..."

"Oh that's it Sam! Why are you always so careless-!"

"Why're your eyes so tiny-?"

"What's wrong with you hair-!"

"Why did-?"

"Why the heck didja-?"

"What's up with your Mom-?"

"You piss me off-!"

**age 23**

"Sam... How ya doin'?"

"Oh just peachy... You know, giving birth to your son feels like WALKING THROUGH MEADOWS ON A FREAKING SPRING MORNING!"

"I'm sorry... You know if I could take away the pain I would."

"Yeah but you can't! Ohhhhh here come another one..."

"Just take my hand. Squeeze when you feel any- OHHHHH SWEET MOTHER!"

"Ohhh sorry babe... Did that hurt? How about this?"

"Owwwwwww, Sam!"

"That's for making me go through this!"

"Duuuude!"

"Don't duuuude me Fredlumps! Do I look like a man to you?"

"Of course not Sam!"

"Ugh I hate you!"

"Sam just breathe..."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't care!"

"This is just like the swing set..."

"You're stupid! A stupid, stupid, _stupid _nubwich!"

**age 31**

"I'm going to kill that teacher..."

"Why? Adam said the s-word in class. That's a reason for punishment."

"But did you see his face... He obviously feels bad."

"Yeah... But he still needs to be punished for it. Grounded for a week?"

"I guess..."

...

"He probably got it from her... I make sure never to curse around him."

"Sam."

"What?"

"Come on... You've cursed in front of him a few times..."

"...You calling me a bad mom, Benson?"

"Sam, you know I'm not. You're an amazing mother."

"Of course I am! And don't you forget it..."

"I can't forget... I watch you everyday and think 'Wow I'm so lucky...'"

"Oh shucks, Fredward..."

"It's true."

"Don't kiss me on my nose... Then it gets all itchy."

"Really how about... here?"

"That tickles!"

"Here?"

"Freddie, you're an imbusule."

"You're a cute when you're all flustered and stuff."

"You're a nut case."

"You're beautiful..."

"Shut up..."

"I'll shut up if you shut up, then we can do something more useful with our mouths."

"Dummy..."


	14. TV

**So if anyone was wondering if I'm one of those people who has been brain washed into loving Jersey Shore... Then yes... I am and I'm proud of it! So in honor of my favorite fist pumpin', alcohol guzzlin', partyin', tan Italian-Americans, I wrote this. Check out the season premier! Woo! Enjoy and Review!**

**TV **

"Adam, baby, will you come-"

The little boy put a finger to his lips. "SHHHHHHHUUUSH, MOM!"

Sam placed her hands on her hips. "_Excuse _me boy?"

"I'm trying to watch Miami Shore!"

Her eyes widened even more. "You're watching what now? Kid, I don't think that show is for eight year olds... Why don't you watch the Diddlybops?" she asked reaching for the remote.

Adam gasped and grabbed it. "But Mom, Pooki's about to get into a fight with Angelica!"

Sam shook her head. "Uh-uh! Your Dad would kill me if I let you watch all that violent stuff."

"But you beat him up all the time!"

She was silent for a minute before stuttering. "T-that's besides the point... Besides I don't beat him up... I simply _reprimand _him for his actions."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing, now hand me the remote and go finish your homework..."

"But-"

"Adam _David _Benson!"

He groaned. "Fine..."

"Yeah that's right!" she called after him. "Middle name!" she scoffed, plopping down on the couch. "Miami Shore... This show is nothing but crap..."

XXX

4 hours later

"What?" Sam shouted at the screen. "Tammy you're an idiot!"

Freddie walked into the aparment, about to call for Sam when he heard her violent shouts in the living room. "Sam?" he asked quietly.

"Oh come on... How can you go back to him after that?" she groaned. "Ugh..."

Freddie leaned over the back of the couch gently tapping her shoulder "Uh... S-Sam...?"

"What...?"

He scoffed. "Well hello to you too my lovely wife..."

"Hey."

"What are you watching? You only yell at the TV when wrestling's on."

"Miami Shore..." she answered quickly, eyes still glued to the screen.

Freddie laughed. "_That _dumb show? How could you watch a bunch of tan guys drink and party for an hour?"

"Actually," Sam looked at the clock on the corner of the screen. "It's been almost five hours..."

"Five hours, Sam? Really?" His mouth dropped. "And where's Adam?"

"Upstairs, doing his homework. You know how he gets when he's studying. Our kid's a nerd like his Daddy," she gave him a sarcastic smile and pinched his cheek.

"Nyeh..."

"Nyehhhh..."

"But seriously... How can you watch it? It seems so... stupid."

"Like your face?" He rolled his eyes. "Look Freddrag, pop a squat next to Mama and watch. It's good I promise."

He shrugged sitting next to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Alright, but I don't know how great watching a bunch of partiers could be..."

XXX

7 hours later

"Mom? Dad?"

...

"Mommy? Daddy?"

...

"MOM, DAD!"

"Jonnie cheated on Tammy!" Freddie jolted awake. "Huh?" He looked around. The TV was still on and now infomercials were playing. "Adam? Hey why aren't you in bed?"

"Because it's time to go to school..."

"What?" he sat up. "Sam! Sam wake up we have to get Adam to school!" The sleeping blonde wouldn't budge. He sighed. "This may take a while. Go and take a shower and I'll iron your clothes for you."

"Kay," Adam answered padding to the stairs while rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Dad? What were you guys watching?"

Freddie looked away, picking at his fingers. "M-Miami Shore..."

Adam scoffed, just like his mother. "I told Mom it wasn't dumb!"

The boy walked up the stairs in triumph.


	15. Ham

**So I've come to the idea that Dan Schneider is a complete genius. The Sam and Freddie dynamic was better than I could have done. They had their sweet, mushy-gushy, couply moments and then they had their back and forth, Sam and Freddie arguing. I think that they got so riled up over stupid things because now they care more... Maybe. I think I'm the only one who didn't mind the fighting. It reminded my and Sam and Freddie were still the same people, just dating. Well played Dan. Well played. **

**ON THE OTHER HAND, was it my favorite iCarly episode of all time? No. Not even close. I think my fave is between iSam's Mom, iGet Pranky, and iGo To Japan. And a bunch from 1st season. Honestly, Victorious had a better new episode. I MISSED HELEN! iDate Sam and Freddie WAS my favorite Seddie episode though.**

**Okay I'm done.**

**I think...**

**Yeah..**

**Now here's a tag to my new favorite Seddie episode. This could be placed somewhere between the Groovy Smoothie fight and Pini's (that word... way to push the envelope Dan haha)**

**Ham**

Sam strolled into Ridgeway, a happy smile danced across her lips as she opened a text from Freddie.

_Hey, I cant wait 2 c u 3_

Her heart skipped in time with the butterflies frolicking on her insides. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this excited about seeing anyone, except maybe the idea of meeting the Fattest Priest. With a chuckle, she quickly text back:

_I cant wait either._

Before she could send it, she turned a corner and found him, leaning against her locker with a smile on his face and a ham sandwich in a Ziplock. The butterflies suddenly disappeared as she moved forward to kiss him in greeting.

"Hey," Freddie murmured. "I made this for you."

"Awww, thanks Freddison…" she grinned up at him, running her hand down his muscled arm. "But… why?"

"Well, you said you didn't have breakfast this morning, so I thought you might like some ham in sandwich form."

She giggled. "That's so sweet, Babe… Thank you."

He smiled and rested his forehead softly against hers, his nose gently bumping with hers. 'How could I have waited so long for this?' she thought. 'If I had known he would be this amazing I would have told him how I felt a long time ago…'

She didn't know how long they had been standing there, until they heard Ms. Briggs' gruff voice shout: "PUCKETT! BENSON! Get to class! _Now!" _as she breezed past them.

Freddie pulled away slightly to check his PearPhone. "Oh chizz! We have two minutes."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Benson, one tardy wont kill you."

"Maybe not. But my mom will," he answered, unconsciously allowing himself to be pulled closer to his girlfriend.

"Come on, we have two minutes," she argued with a smirk. "That means you have one minute to spare."

"Sam we should really get to class…"

She sighed, pushing herself away from him. "Ugh, fine… Boyfriend or not, you're still the nub you've always been."

He smiled. "Would you want me anyway else?" he grabbed her, pulling her back into his arms for one last, dizzying kiss, ignoring Mr. Howard calling 'No PDA!' Their mouths parted with a loud smack and Freddie stepped back, linking their fingers together. "I'll see you at lunch…"

"Yeah you will…" she breathed in a trance.

She stared after him for a while before turning and heading towards her class. Maybe some things were more important then ham… She glanced down at the sandwich, made with love, in her hands. Yeah… just _maybe_.

**So when you review, I want to know what you thought about the story, yes, but I also want to know your thoughts on iDate Sam and Freddie. This episode got lots of Seddiers talking. Tell me your opinions! Let's have a little debate :0)**


	16. January

**Here's another little one-shot, since I can not wait for winter. It's gonna be my last Christmas as a kid. Next time I'll be 18... Ahhh the nostalgia...**

**So I hope this one isn't too cheesy and fluffy. If it is, please tell me and the next one will be angsty Muahahaha.**

**Also, I've returned to the Seddie family on Twitter! Yay! I'm so excited about my rising from the dead of this fandom. :0) PLEASE Follow me seddiemuffins_x. Thanks! Be sure to review!**

**January**

"It's snowing!" Freddie gasped as he stared out the window of the coffee shop, his nose pressed against the frosted glass.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Freddie, you're twenty-four…"

"So?" his face still mashed against the window. "It didn't snow for Christmas. This is awesome!"

"So?"

"Ugh… Sam where's your holiday spirit?"

She looked up at him through her lashes. "You know where…"

Freddie paused, pushing away from the window to look at his fiancé. "Oh… your dad…"

She nodded solemnly, staring down at the pumpkin spice creamer swirling in her coffee. "Yeah… my dad…" she scoffed, smiling sarcastically into her cup. "Who takes all the decorations and the whole flipping Christmas tree when they leave their kids?"

"A douche bag, Sam…" Freddie whispered as he took one of her hands in his, bringing it up to his lips, warmed from his mug of hot chocolate. "A stupid douche bag… I'm sorry that had to happen to you, babe."

She shrugged. "It's whatever…"

"No it's not… I know you better than that Sam Puckett… And you know, that I'm always going to be here. Always. I will never leave like he did. I promise."

She smiled softly. "How can you promise that?"

He flashed her a half smile, twirling the diamond engagement ring on her finger. "Because I take our commitment so seriously Sam… I can't wait until we're married. Even when you make me _crazy _I still feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth. I know that sounds cliché-"

"I hate clichés," she teased.

"I know…" he leaned forward on the table, bringing their mouths close enough to brush tenderly. "But I mean it. With my whole heart."

Sam's eyes softened. "Why are you so good to me, Freddie? I was so horrible to you…."

"Because I _adore _you, Sam. Nothing you could do would ever make me hate you."

"Again with the clichés?"

He smirked. "Shut up and kiss me, Puckett."

"_Again?_" she giggled as their lips met in a sweet kiss, the tastes of pumpkin spice and hot chocolate merged into a symphony of flavor, matching the electric passion pulsing in the surrounding air.

"I love you, Freddie…" Sam purred when they parted.

"I love you, Sam…" he reciprocated. "Now, how about we go to the park and play in the snow?"

"You're insane."

"So are you. So let's go!"

Sam groaned, half heartedly, and smiled at him. "Alright… let's go."


End file.
